musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1977
The Eurovision Song Contest 1977 was the twenty-second Eurovision Song Contest and was held on May 7th 1977 in London , England . The program was presented by Angela Rippon. Of the 18 participating countries won France with the song "L'oiseau et l'enfant", performed by Marie Myriam . This song received 136 points, 13.0% of the total points. With 121 points was UK second, followed by Ireland in third place with 119 points. Content [ hide ] *1 Interludium **1.1 Voting Structure **1.2 Keeping Score **1.3 Voting **1.4 Decision **1.5 Errors **1.6 Result **1.7 Score Sheet **1.8 Old friends **1.9 Returning countries **1:10 Retreating countries **1:11 Map *2 See also Interlude [ edit ] The interlude was filled by Mr.. Acker Bilk and his Paramount Jazz Men . Stem Structure [ Edit ] Points were awarded to each song. Like last year, the national jury The song with the most number of votes received twelve points. The second choice was ten points and the third to tenth place were eight to a point. Vote on their own land is not permitted. [1] Keeping Score [ edit ] The score was kept on a scoreboard that hung in the hall. The countries were in English on the board followed by a picture of the flag. Behind each country was the total number of points, the data points were added to equal the total of the country. The presenter was on the stage , angled for scoreboard . Once a country had given all the points blinked the flag of the leader on the scoreboard . Voting [ edit ] The judges were called in order of appearance. Giving the points did order of participation, in place of in ascending order. The representative of the country called the country and the number of points in the English or French . The presenter reiterated the country and the points in the language ( French or English ) in which they were given. It was in both English and French points used. Decision [ edit ] Ireland and France both received a lot of points. Finland gave, with two juries to go to France twelve points. That France was no longer to catch up by Ireland. 132 points The difference of 26 points was not overcome by Ireland. Errors [ edit ] Israel was called the jury back into the broadcast because it had given. than four points This turned out to Switzerland to be and were right on the scoreboard processed. There was a point short on the board for Netherlands after Monacohad given, which was corrected later. during the vote by the jury the points Furthermore, gave the "spokesperson" of Greece ends by wrong, by twice to reach 4 points and one point too much to give to Austria , Finland and Netherlands . Result [ edit ] Score Sheet [ edit ] Old friends [ edit ] The Swarbriggs were in 1975 already at the song contest for Ireland and now received reinforcements there. Michèle Torr singing now for Monaco , but in 1966 they came to Luxembourg to. The female part of the Belgian group Dream Express was in 1970 at the contest for Netherlands as the group Hearts of Soul . A year earlier Stella Maessen of that group vocals with Lenny Kuhr . Two members of the Portuguese group Os Amigos Paulo de Carvalho and Fernando Tordo were respectively in 1974 and 1973 on the contest stage. Ilanit came four years ago, even before Israel on. Also Austria sent to repeat a famous Beatrix Neundlinger Group Milestones ( Eurovision 1972 ). Returning countries [ edit ] *https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Sweden Retreating countries [ edit ] *https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_SFR_Yugoslavia.svg Yugoslavia decided to pull back and would not until 1980 to join again. (See also Yugoslavia in the Eurovision Song Contest .) *https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Tunisia.svg Tunisia was the first African participating country but eventually withdrew because the submission of Israel refused to broadcast the same reason for which Lebanon withdrew in 2005 The draw for the order had already taken place, such as Tunisia had yet joined, they were as fourth appeared on the scene. Category:1977